Puppy Love
by Renkhal
Summary: Three short scenes. Very short. But also kinda cute in a way... Read. I'm sure you'll at least smile at it.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic comes in... 3 parts. I wrote them at work, contemplated whether to post them, and decided what the hell. Short, I know, but they're meant to be. I doubt any of them fill more than a page in MWord (Yes I am too lazy to spell it all the way out, but not to lazy to comment on it...).**

**Thank you for your support. I promise to update my other stories soon, as soon as I can think of something to write.**

* * *

><p>Scene One<p>

"Ara, how cute," Shizuru said, referring to the woman's puppy.

"His name is Duran," the woman told her with a sheepish grin. "He's a full-blooded husky, only two months old."

"So adorable!"

"Yeah, but barely potty trained. He's still learning his name."

"How long have you had him?"

"Only a few weeks. A friend of mine found him at a pet store and called me right away. I've wanted a gray husky with blue eyes since I was a kid, and all my friends knew it.

Duran yipped.

"He seems happy with you."

"I hope so. We're still getting used to each other. Right, Duran?" Duran looked at her and cocked his head.

"Ara, so cute!"

"I'm Natsuki, by the way. Natsuki Kuga."

"My name is Shizuru Fujino."

"Maybe you'd like to catch coffee sometime?"

"I'd love you."

"How about right now?"

Shizuru laughed. "Sounds good to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**This whole having incomplete stories thing is really bothering me, so I decided to try and pull out the replacement parts for this story since I lost the original two final pieces. So, here you are.**

* * *

><p>They'd been dating for six months when Natsuki had appeared without warning at Shizuru's door with a really big grin, duffel on her shoulder, and rose in her hand.<p>

"Good evening, Natsuki," Shizuru greeted her with a warm smile. She was always happy to see her girlfriend. "What brings you by this evening? I wasn't expecting to see you until this weekend."

Natsuki handed her the rose, dropped her bag inside and pulled Shizuru into a kiss. "I got a promotion, and the owner is putting me in charge of the garage on the other side of town."

Shizuru's smile widened as she hugged Natsuki. "That's wonderful!" And it was too, because they would work on the same side of town now and could probably meet for lunch more frequently. She enjoyed all of her Natsuki time, especially when her work day has been extremely tiring.

"So, I was thinking…"

Shizuru's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Would you move in with me? I was thinking about finding a house on that side of town…" Natsuki told her shyly. "If you're okay with that, that is. I was… kind of hoping we could find one with a nice yard for Duran."

Shizuru laughed. "I would love to look for a house to live with Natsuki."

"Great!" Natsuki exclaimed, hugging Shizuru and kissing her. "I love you, you know?"

"Yes, I do," Shizuru told her, their foreheads touching. "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**And the final part. Oddly enough, this is only a little different than what I remembered of the original part three. It still carries the same basic concept so I feel a little better about not having the original story that I'd had when I posted part one.**

* * *

><p>Shizuru eyed the odd look on Natsuki's face as they walked through the park with Duran leading them. He was almost a year old now, and if it weren't for the leash law he would probably be walking a little farther ahead and with more child-like enthusiasm, especially since he tugged the leash a couple times when he saw children playing nearby. Duran loved children, Shizuru has discovered during the time she's been with Natsuki<p>

Speaking of the blunette, she couldn't figure out what was distracting her.

"Na-tsu-ki…" she said softly and just loud enough to be heard, catching the blunette's attention and surprised when she smiled and didn't blush like she usually did when Shizuru called for her attention in such a way.

"What's up, Shizuru?"

"Hmm, I wonder?" Shizuru responded. "Natsuki seems a little distracted lately. Should I be concerned?"

This time she received the blush she had been expecting earlier. Shizuru was quite befuddled by her girlfriend's behavior.

"Ne, would it be too soon to ask you to marry me?" Natsuki asked shyly. Shizuru blinked, caught off-guard, and then smiled and stepped in closer to her.

"No, I don't think so. I think such a question's timing depends on the couple and their feelings for each other," Shizuru told her.

Natsuki thought that over. "You know I love you, don't you?"

"Yes," was the answer she was given. "Natsuki doesn't say it often, but I know she loves me very much. She shows me in many ways that are enough for me to know that she loves me as much as I love her."

Natsuki stopped their walk, making Duran look at them odd before sitting down and watching. Natsuki pulled her hand out of her pocket and offered the ring in her hand to Shizuru. "Then, would you marry me, Shizuru?"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and smiled. "Yes, my love," she answered before leaning in to give her a kiss while Natsuki managed to put the ring on her finger without looking at it.


End file.
